


All These Little Changes

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Canonical Age Difference, Power Imbalance, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Xeno, eridan being a huge asshole, quadrant flipping, tentacock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's going to like being a troll, whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Little Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally planned on writing this for blood_bingo, the guro bingo community on dreamwidth. I ran out of time but I kept the idea. |3

Eridan's hands gripped his shoulders too tightly. "Howw the fuck did this happen?"

"I-I don't know," John said, voice so _high_ , eyes wide as he stared up at Eridan. When did he get so tall? Or was John shorter? John must have gotten shorter. "I was...I was just messing around with the machinery. I just-I can't make it come back on to reverse this!" He rubbed his face with too small, too grey hands. 

Eridan was suddenly right in front of John; he'd gone to one knee so that they were eye level. John watched his eyes flick upward, knew he was looking at the small, sharply spiralled horns sweeping backwards on his head. "Wwhy wwould you go an' do that? You're not that much younger noww." 

John stared at him, mouth open slightly. "But I'm a troll!" he said finally, when his brain started working again. "No offense, you guys are pretty cool but I need to fix this!"

"Shush." Eridan stroked his thumbs over John's cheeks. Oh. He was crying. "Stop panicking, it's fuckin' embarrassin' that one of your blood color showws so much damn fear." 

"But I-I'm _human_ and my blood color is red!"

"Not anymore. It's something better now." Eridan held up his hand; his fingers were stained purple from John's tears. _Purple_. "See? Ain't that a fuckin' better color than red?" 

"Shut up! That's not comforting at all!" 

"I'm not tryin' to fuckin' comfort you. I'm not feelin' pale for you, John. That's not the quadrant I'm interested in."

Not _quadrants_ , what did those have to do with anything? John wasn't sure but he really wish Karkat would show up. "Wha-"

"Let me showw you," Eridan said, suddenly frantic. His hands slipped from John's shoulders to his neck, palms wide against his throat, fingers lacing at the nape. "Let me showw you howw wwonderful it can be. You wwon't evven wwant to change back after I'm through with you." 

"Uhm...let's just go get the others, okay? Maybe th-they can hel-"

" _No_! I can help you just fine myself!" Eridan snarled, claws biting into tender flesh and John sobbed, more horrible purple tears spilling out. 

"Y-you're not helping me," he said in a small voice.

"I'm the only one wwho _can_ fuckin' help you." Before John was even sure what was happening, Eridan had tugged his shirt up and over his head. John blinked and looked down at himself and gasped, a horrified little moan escaping.

"What's that? _Those_?!" 

"Gills," Eridan said in a hushed voice. "Your frills havven't growwn in yet so I wwasn't sure but....you're a seadweller." He looked at John with hungry eyes, a hand moving to touch one of the gills reverently. It trembled under his fingers, just barely opening and closing as if-as if it were _gasping_. John pushed away from Eridan before crumbling to the floor. 

"That....that's not suppose to be there," he cried, grabbing hold of the delicate processes and ripping at them. Pain shot through him and he screamed, before his wrists were held tightly in big hands and long fingers that circled them easily.

"Wwhat the fuck are you doin'?!" Eridan yelled at him. "You're goin' ta need those wwhen wwe get home so fuckin' stop it. Stop actin' like such a fuckin' wriggler, John, seriously!" He paused before an unpleasant smile tugged on his lips. "Though I guess that's kinda wwhat you are now. A cute little wriggler."

"Stop calling me that!" 

"But look!" Eridan ran his hands down John's sides. "You'vve still got the remnants of your grub legs!" And he was right; three lumps ran down John's ribs on both sides. 

"I've...I've never had grub legs. Shut up Eridan, go away!" John pushed at Eridan's chest but all that did was throw himself backwards. He rolled over and buried his face in his arms to sob, sqeezing him eyes shut so he didn't have to see the grey, grey skin. It was quiet for a moment, save for his sobs, before strong hands starting pull at his jeans. He pulled away and sat up "Wha-"

"I told you, I'm goin' to fuckin' showw you howw good it can be," Eridan said.

"Wha - no. _No_. Stop it!" 

Eridan ignored him, pulling his jeans and underwear down to his knees. John pushed at his hands but he was no match for Eridan's strength and soon he was completely naked. Eridan forced his thighs apart and John couldn't help but look down at himself. Bile rose in his throat and he started panicking. "Wha-what-"

"It needs to be coaxed out," Eridan murmured, letting go off one of John's thighs to rub at the slit. His other hand reached up to stroke John's throat. "Come on, John. It can be so fuckin' good-"

"No, I-I don't...." But his stomach was fluttering and he gasped when Eridan's fingers slipped _inside_ and touched something....something weird. "Stop, what are you doing?!" He wasn't sure if he was asking Eridan or his new body. Either way, he didn't get an answer but something was, was _unsheathing_ , was slipping out of that little slit and curling around Eridan's fingers. "What-"

"Your bulge, John, really." Eridan tugging on it gently and John moaned, back arching. "It's a little small noww but I guess that's t' be expected," Eridan continued, before looking up at John's face, a smirk on his mouth. "See, John. This part's not so bad."

"I-It's....weird. I don't like it."

Eridan made an impatient noise and gripped it tightly and pleasure shot up John's back. "See?" Eridan said, grip gentling so that he was just barely touching the, the tentacle bulge thing. "Isn't it wwonderful?" John didn't reply but his hips tipped forward helplessly. It felt good, too good, and suddenly there was purple goo _everywhere_. John panted and gasped out, "What happened?!" and skittered away from the mess before he was pulled to Eridan's lap. "What's all that?!" 

"That's your genetic material," Eridan whispered in his ear. "I told you you wwould fuckin' like it, didn't I?" 

John shook his head. "N-no-"

"And look, you did-"

"No I didn't it!" 

Eridan shook him so hard John felt a little dizzy. "Stop fightin' me on this, John, I know best! We're fuckin' sittin' in your pleasure!" 

And there was no arguing _that_. His g-genetic material was everywhere. He. He _came_. "What's wrong with me?" John whispered hoarsely and Eridan hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Nothin' at all. You're fuckin' perfect," he said, sincerity dripping from his words. "It's like you wwere fuckin' made just for me."

John hung in his arms, staring at the mess on the floor, and felt his lips pull back into an unfamiliar expression, a snarl, felt his fangs grind together, felt hatred well up like bile, so thick he thought he might choke on it.


End file.
